


职业理想

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [43]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克拉克在三十五岁的时候才第一次遇上了大多数地球人都会经历的职业瓶颈期。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 5





	职业理想

1.

克拉克在三十五岁的时候才第一次遇上了大多数地球人都会经历的所谓瓶颈期。在他的人生履历中，真正脚踏实地从事过的职业少之又少，除开流浪那些年里打过的短工，之前在星球日报做记者算是他唯一长期坚持的正经职业了。做记者的那一年里，他还是给自己设立过不少目标的，升职加薪倒是其次（他也不敢指望自己能坐上佩里的位置或是一开始就达到路易斯•莱恩的高度），对克拉克来说，拥有自己的独家版块或是有某篇报道、某张照片拿个有分量的奖项才是他更看重的。在其位，谋其职，做好分内的工作、同时用热情和专业去开拓未来的道路——克拉克把这称之为崇高的职业理想。

只是很可惜，他的记者生涯在星球日报一众同事参加完克拉克•乔纳森•肯特的乡间葬礼之后就被彻底断送了，即使在他复活的半年过后，他都偶尔会为此惋惜。当然，那时候他还没有得到一份能让他转移注意力并消磨时间的新工作，他也就难免会多愁善感。可以自在地履行超人的使命的确是幸福的，但这同时也让他损失了很多平凡的快乐。他明里暗里地向无所不能的蝙蝠侠抱怨过好几次，于是当他再一次表示他希望有一个能掩饰身份、又能正常融入社会的新工作，蝙蝠侠对他点点头确保他会尽快安排之后，他成为了韦恩企业安保部的一名员工。

而他那时绝对没想到，这会让他在半年后、遭遇了让他大为苦恼迷茫的职业瓶颈期。

2.

对克拉克来说，布鲁斯安排他入职韦恩集团并成为他的老板显然是契合克拉克现状的最佳选择，这样一来，克拉克既不用担心随时的消失和离开无法向上司交代、还能随时和布鲁斯保持紧密联系以应对各种措手不及的突发状况；同时，无法再以“克拉克•乔纳森•肯特”的身份明目张胆出现在斯莫威尔和大都会的他也能名正言顺在哥谭成为一个全新的“普通人”。无论从哪个角度权衡，他都相当感激布鲁斯为他安排的一切。

在他眼里，韦恩总裁的保镖是份极其简单的职业（布鲁斯也是这么对他介绍的）：他们通常只需要跟随布鲁斯•韦恩出席所有公开场合并提前检查场地、注意路况、做到切实保护韦恩总裁的人身和财产安全；至于非公开的活动，如果老板需要，他们就按照吩咐跟随进行保护，如果老板不需要，他们的时间可以自由支配。而众所周知，布鲁斯•韦恩并不是一个挑剔的老板（虽然也不是没人抱怨过喝醉酒任性起来的韦恩先生实在不怎么好对付，特别是当你的任务是要把他安全护送到家时），所以就算是为了保住这份薪酬丰厚的好饭碗，韦恩集团那一大批训练有素的保镖也都一个比一个恪尽职守。即便如此，即便保镖要尽到的种种事关布鲁斯安危的责任对克拉克来说根本就是举手之劳，即便这份工作已经不再是他曾经想要大展拳脚的记者，他也从未在自己的工作岗位上懈怠过。每一次大大小小的公开场合，平时不拘小节的他总会认真打起领带、把自己塞进定制的昂贵西装里、将发型梳理得一丝不苟，只为配得上“韦恩”这两个字。

某种程度上，认真做着一份看似不起眼的工作能让他找回“普通人”和“超人”这两种身份之中的平衡点，不得不说，在被布鲁斯安排进韦恩集团之前，克拉克自己都不知道原来“韦恩总裁的保镖”是一份如此令人艳羡的好工作。直到那天他在红毯前确认周围安全并提布鲁斯拉开车门时，听到守候在一边的女士们反复窃窃私语“我愿意做一辈子韦恩的保镖”——克拉克能听出她们口气中真心实意的羡慕，在莫名窃喜的同时，他第一次意识到了一个关乎未来的、极其严肃并值得他好好思索的问题，那就是他的工作并不存在基本的升迁制度——难道，他这一辈子就只能固定在“韦恩的保镖”这个岗位上再也无法爬升了吗？

3.

仗着他和布鲁斯之间良好的雇佣关系以及无话不谈亲密无间的搭档关系（克拉克单方面认为），克拉克几乎是在意识到这个大问题的瞬间就立刻和布鲁斯开诚布公地谈了谈。幸好，布鲁斯对他提出的诉求总是很有耐心，在听完克拉克那一堆听来多少有点无病呻吟的烦恼后，布鲁斯拧着眉试探性地说道：

“如果你对现在的职业安排不满意，我可以帮你在哥谭找到另一份你喜欢的、更有升职空间的……”

“不不，我没有不喜欢做保镖的意思。”没想到克拉克听到布鲁斯的话却立刻连连摆手。与布鲁斯以为的相反，他一直对这份工作满意极了！除了薪水是以前的二十倍、员工福利一应俱全之外，这份足以让他协调好两种身份的工作更是拉近了他和布鲁斯的距离、让他真正意义上拥有了一个亲近的朋友。他只是认为自己不该太过满足于现状，作为超人他已经没有可以突破的顶点了，那么作为一个普通人、一个勤勤恳恳打工的上班族，他总得为他未来的规划保留一份冲劲：

“我只是觉得如果继续这样一成不变，我的职业生涯也就这么到头了。”

布鲁斯的眉毛不自然地抽了抽，不过他还是很配合地点了点头，露出了一副理解的表情：

“这样吧，你挑一个你想要的工种，然后我重新成立一个部门后再把你调去做新部门的主管？”

也不知道是不是太唾手可得的结果让克拉克失去了激动的欲望，他考虑了一下布鲁斯的提议，脱口而出的问题却是：

“这样的话我不就不再是你的保镖了？”

“是啊，但是这并不重要。”布鲁斯善解人意地说道，“目前的情况下，重要的是你需要什么。”

克拉克没想到的是，布鲁斯轻描淡写说出的“并不重要”竟然就此成为了他全新的困扰：

他是不是布鲁斯的保镖并不重要？布鲁斯的话不就是这个意思吗？

那这是不是意味着，一直以来他的工作完成得并不好、才会让他在布鲁斯心中这么无足轻重？

4.

认清这个严峻现状的时候，克拉克不无失落，因为拥有超能力并不能让他在他的职业道路上一帆风顺——以前当记者时如此，现在当保镖时也是如此。布鲁斯的保镖多他一个不多，少他一个也绝对不会造成任何影响。可是……莫非他这半年来为布鲁斯扫清的路障、拉过的车门、帮他挡下的狗仔和闹事的追求者在他眼里就这么不值一提吗？他受了布鲁斯那么多无私的恩惠却什么都没能回报、甚至连一个简单的保镖工作都做得不称职？

当他领悟到他在布鲁斯身边与否并不那么重要时，他一向引以为傲的职业成就感竟然也跟着一落千丈。这种熟悉的挫败感和以前他想追踪报道蝙蝠侠佩里却逼他去做体育版时的感受大同小异，一样让克拉克无力之余还有那么点儿反胃。以他为数不多的经验，想要消化这种糟糕的感受无非只有两条出路，要么他就接受现实、不再对自己的职业生涯抱有过高期望；要么，他就得痛定思痛，在坚持自我之余尽可能在自己的工作岗位上发光发热，让自己成为自己唯一的老板眼中最有存在感的员工。第一条怎么想都有点窝囊——特别是当克拉克回忆起为了撰写他并不感兴趣的橄榄球赛报道时的痛苦时——第二条嘛……

一想到冷漠地说着“你做不做我的保镖不重要”的布鲁斯不再绷着张脸、而是亮起眼睛拍着他的肩赞赏地对他说“你是我最好的、最可靠的、最优秀的保镖”这种画面，情绪低落的克拉克竟然又一下子充满了干劲。

5.

由此可见，树立一个在未来的职业道路上不那么难实现的奋斗目标才是真正能对抗瓶颈期和挫败感的最佳策略。作为员工，想得到老板的赏识天经地义；作为同伴，想得到来自搭档的称赞也无可厚非，所以，他不仅要做好韦恩大老板的保镖，他还要做韦恩大老板最依赖、最信任的保镖。

带着这样明确的动机，克拉克对保镖这份职业又迸发了一种前所未有的热情，他把皮鞋擦得更亮，领带打得更正，墨镜下的双眼如同猎鹰一般紧盯着布鲁斯周围的任何风吹草动。在他今天第四次用热视线烧掉了飘在布鲁斯办公桌前的一根、大概率来自于地毯的人造绒毛时，一整天都因为克拉克的诡异举动忧虑重重的布鲁斯忍不住开口了：

“克……克拉克……”通常来说，不管是克拉克•肯特还是超人，对这两者都抱有愧疚布鲁斯都会以一种独特的温和来面对他，所以他委婉地道出自己的想法，希望能以此让克拉克收敛一下，“你今天是不是有点太敏感了？”

“敏感是成为一个优秀保镖的基本素养。”

就在布鲁斯怀疑是否因为自己没替克拉克达成升职目标而导致克拉克行为异常时，克拉克却猛然将双手撑在布鲁斯的办公桌沿、一脸庄重的倾下身来俯视着布鲁斯说道：

“我要做的不应该只是保证你的安全这么简单，我认为我必须做到‘只要你看到我就会充满安全感’这种地步才算称职。”

道出这番宣言的克拉克拍了拍自己的胸脯、示意让布鲁斯在以后的日子里尽管放心，在让布鲁斯忍不住扶了把额头的哐哐声中，愈发坚定的克拉克感觉自己肩膀上的责任更重了。

6.

克拉克言出必行，他不顾其他同事的质疑和布鲁斯本人的反对，执意要随时跟在布鲁斯•韦恩身边。基于他和蝙蝠侠如今也算是紧密合作的关系，这样一来，除了布鲁斯睡觉的时间，他几乎成为了和布鲁斯亲密无间的存在。克拉克对此沾沾自喜，在他的认知里，不管是赏识也好、批评也罢，引起上司的注意总是没错的，他得首先让自己成为布鲁斯有需要时就会第一个想到的人物，才能达成他为自己设立的目标。

——于是当他再一次紧跟在布鲁斯身侧替他挡开了又一位前来搭讪的女士，他所得到的成就感足以让他完全不在意会场四周投在他身上的目光，至于“布鲁斯•韦恩的保镖也太嚣张了吧”这种从各处传进他耳朵里的说三道四，无非也只是让克拉克更加心花怒放。

“……克拉克，不要再这么贴身保护我了。”思考了一晚上自己是否对克拉克•肯特太过纵容的布鲁斯终于忍无可忍，他拉着克拉克快速闪进角落，“我，不，需，要。”

布鲁斯绷紧面颊、一个字一个字极为郑重地说道，这是他能在克拉克面前能展露的“凶狠”的极限了——这个职位是他为了能更方便地监视超人一举一动安排的，尽可能满足超人日常的需求也是他对自己许诺过的，就算如今克拉克似乎对这份工作过于热情了，在这两种因素的制约之下，他除了用言语让对方收敛一些之外还能做什么呢？

“我不。”

布鲁斯不知为何，对克拉克理所当然的拒绝一点都不意外。

“在成为你最优秀的保镖之前，我绝不会对我的工作有一丝懈怠。”

克拉克摘下墨镜正了正领带，理直气壮的态度根本是在对布鲁斯宣布他之后除了不会再有被记者骚扰的烦恼之外、来自酒会的浪漫艳遇可能也基本趋近于零了。

“你已经是了。”布鲁斯立刻换了副面孔，和善地抚慰道，“我宣布现在开始你就是我最看重的、韦恩集团的首席保镖，这样……可以了吗？”

布鲁斯说得是那么温柔、言辞又是那么恳切，克拉克看着那双湿漉漉亮晶晶的棕色瞳孔，觉得自己就快飘飘然到飞起来了——被直属上司表扬的感觉是那么好，被布鲁斯需要的感觉是那么幸福……

“可以。”克拉克咧开了嘴，笑得憨厚纯良，“你的话真的让我很受用。”

“那么……”

怀柔政策果然是每一个好老板都必须活学活用的。布鲁斯的内心涌上一阵激动，只是这还没持续上一秒，潇洒地重新戴上墨镜的克拉克再次展示了自己有多么爱岗敬业：

“既然我的角色那么重要，那么从现在开始，任何我认为对你不怀好意的人，统统都不能靠近你。”

7.

为了实现崇高的职业理想，克拉克自然会习惯性地把在工作中的优良品质贯彻到生活中的方方面面，这难免会对超人和蝙蝠侠的相处产生一定影响——保镖是他作为平凡人类的一份职业，所以出于责任，保护布鲁斯•韦恩是生活中最重要的工作；而超人是赋予他使命感和责任感的身份、如今这个身份又和蝙蝠侠以及正义联盟紧紧相连，出于这份深厚的感情，保护蝙蝠侠依然可被称之为他生活中最重要的事务之一。大到替他挡下爆炸的冲击，小到临时充当一下他的交通工具对克拉克而言都是信手拈来的事，至于布鲁斯有口难言的排斥，克拉克自己是绝对发现不了的，只要布鲁斯还会对他说一声“谢谢”，哪怕看上去无比违心，克拉克就永远不会去考量这其中所包含的、深奥的分寸感，这也就导致了现如今哪怕是看到蝙蝠侠正要从窗户上一跃而下，他都会无比紧张地极速飞到他身边、继而用自己坚实的臂膀接住他。

“你没事吧？”

克拉克的关心是真的，但这种过分热情成为了布鲁斯眼里越来越诡异的大惊小怪也是真的。

“……超人，放我下来。”布鲁斯被迫蜷在克拉克的两臂之间低声提醒道：“这里连三米的高度都不到。”

“三米怎么了。”克拉克不仅对布鲁斯明显的警告无动于衷，他还得寸进尺很乐在其中似的掂了掂被他打横抱着的布鲁斯——一点也不沉嘛，乖乖的，也很配合嘛——是谁抱怨过护送醉酒的韦恩总裁回家是件让人头疼的体力活来着？不如下次就全部交给他来做好了，“布鲁斯•韦恩是不被允许从那么危险的高度跳下来的，要是扭到脚或者……”

“冷静一点，超人。”布鲁斯翻了下眼睛，咬牙切齿地，“我现在不是需要被谁保护的身份。”

布鲁斯不仅是在提醒超人清醒一点、分清他现在到底是谁，他那压抑怒火的语气里深深的不耐烦明显在表达“难道你觉得蝙蝠侠从这种高度跳下来会摔死？！”——就算仍习惯性把他当成顶头上司布鲁斯•韦恩，自己在超人眼里也不至于这么弱不禁风吧？！

“……职业病。”克拉克机械地眨了眨眼睛后，突然想到了一种极为合理的解释，他挺直了背脊，有理有据地低头迎上布鲁斯狐疑的目光：“这绝对是做你的保镖做久了才养成的职业病！”

克拉克一面因自己反应敏捷的机智得意洋洋，一面还是讪讪地笑着，不舍地把布鲁斯从自己的手臂上轻轻放了下来。就是职业病没错，作为热爱着自己的工作的克拉克相信不会有比这更合理的解释了，要不是太心心念念自己的职业理想、要不是这么长的时间里都把布鲁斯的人身安全问题放在心头，他怎么会一看到蝙蝠侠要做危险动作就开始万分紧张呢？——克拉克指望着布鲁斯能按照他的思路被说服的同时，自己却反而产生了动摇：职业病会让他下意识想要赶跑围绕在布鲁斯身边的任何一个人吗？职业病会让他每时每刻都在着紧布鲁斯的动向吗？职业病……会让他因为布鲁斯一句再敷衍不过的夸赞就欣喜若狂吗？

克拉克看着蝙蝠侠的背影，又一次陷入了深思。

8.

如同最开始遭遇瓶颈期一样，克拉克对这次的疑虑采取了同样的措施——有疑问，别拖延，去解决。他当机立断调整了工作时的注意力，把所需关注的重心从布鲁斯和周遭的反应转移到了自己的感受上。或许是从前他太过忽略自己的内心了，直到克拉克这么做了以后才发现，从前那么多被他认为是微不足道的情绪原来如此微妙：那些别有用心靠近布鲁斯、得到与布鲁斯攀谈机会的人总是让他嫉妒，而嫉妒会促使他的表情和动作用力过猛以至于在旁人看来实在很是凶狠；每一次他这么做了之后，布鲁斯无奈中又多少掺杂着稍许纵容的沉默总能让他心情舒畅，只要不再有人踏入他和布鲁斯的范围之内，这份畅快能持续上十几个小时；若是布鲁斯偶尔行使老板的权利差遣他做些什么，被布鲁斯需要着的美妙感觉足以让他一整天都心旷神怡；布鲁斯要是在克拉克完成差事后微笑着表扬上那么一两句，克拉克简直愿意为了布鲁斯含着笑意的眉眼替他做任何事……

这怎么可能是单纯的职业病？！下意识把从车门踏下来的布鲁斯护到身后的克拉克在这一瞬间恍然大悟自己对布鲁斯的感情。想到这里，克拉克自我肯定般地把跟在他身后的布鲁斯一把拽到了身边。这个男人，可不仅仅是他的老板这么简单，他还是自己的朋友，是自己的搭档，是自己的救命恩人，准确点说他还是自己的债主（尽管布鲁斯从没要求他还过一分钱）……他们之间有着这么多说不清道不明的牵绊，他想，一直以来，他不过都是在借着保镖的身份肆无忌惮地满足着自己的私欲，喜欢自己的老板也许有违职业道德，但话说回来，要不是布鲁斯放任了他的行为，他才不会迟钝到这么久以后才醒悟过来。

“克拉克？”不明所以的布鲁斯拿胳膊肘捅了捅突然一言不发神情严肃的保镖先生，即使克拉克目前还没做什么，但布鲁斯已经为又要应付克拉克的出其不意感到头痛了，“为什么不走了？有什么问题吗？”

眼见着人们的目光和照相机的焦点都朝他们聚拢而来，克拉克胸口中的感情又澎湃起来。如果所有人都把他当成是一个普通的保镖，那看待他的目光里永远只有不忿和嚣张，但如果所有人都误以为“保镖”只不过遮在另一种暧昧身份外的保护伞……

仿佛被一道雷点劈醒了的克拉克，就这么堂而皇之地在众目睽睽之下一把抱住布鲁斯吻了下去。

9.

优秀的员工为老板解决麻烦，糟糕的员工为老板制造麻烦，不管是在星球日报还是在韦恩集团，克拉克都自诩自己是令人省心的前者，就算布鲁斯现在学着以前佩里的样子把一沓报纸甩到他的脸上，他也坚决不承认自己是讨人厌的后者。

“现在全世界都以为我和我的保镖搞到了一起！”

那可真是太棒了！就让他们这样以为吧！——克拉克扫过报纸上那一列列耸人听闻的标题和轰动哥谭的照片，心中开始尖叫，只差一点，他觉得自己就要把这点亢奋过头的心理活动喊出来了。至于布鲁斯涨红了脸瞪圆了眼睛的反应，在克拉克眼里不过是一种可爱的恼羞成怒罢了。

“一旦你变得引人注目，暴露身份的危险就大大提高了，首先，我必须要担心你过去的同事会不会因此认出你……”

看着直到这种状况下依然端着副无所谓表情的克拉克，布鲁斯只觉得自己的脾气都没有一个可以发泄的途径，如果对方不觉得自己做错了，那他的长篇大论又有什么意义？

“……算了，看起来你也不是很在意这些，我想我是时候该考虑……”

沉浸在“布鲁斯似乎并不排斥我吻他”这种臆想中的克拉克没来得及从喜悦的状态及时过度出来、脸就因为布鲁斯直转之下的话锋抽搐了一下。

“你不会要因为这个就‘开除’我吧？”

克拉克脱口而出，他满脑子都在担心如果他不再是布鲁斯的保镖、那布鲁斯是不是又会被一大堆爱慕他的人围绕、自己在布鲁斯心中是不是又会瞬间失去存在感这一系列现实的问题。毕竟他无法从布鲁斯带着隐忧的话语里读出其他意思了，这让试探着提问的克拉克脸上的表情在恐慌中变得扭曲，他压根想不到除了“你不适合继续做我的保镖”之外其他的走向。要是布鲁斯要因此“开除”他……要是布鲁斯真的因为他其实多少有些刻意为之的流言蜚语这么干了，他怀疑自己会忍不住把好事的狗仔们扔进疯人院和莱克斯•卢瑟作伴。

“……那倒也用不着。”

让克拉克倍感煎熬的一分钟过去后，布鲁斯咬着下唇不太确定地说道，他承认他近日来都看不太懂超人到底在想些什么，不过他可以确定，超人对被开除的担忧是绝无虚假的：

“你还是可以继续以保镖的身份在韦恩集团工作、而我还是你的老板。我考虑过了，这对我们两个掩藏身份反而都有利无弊，首先……”

布鲁斯阐述的那一大堆理由克拉克其实没怎么仔细听，跑进他耳朵的只剩“接下来你的主要工作就是配合我完善这段用以掩人耳目的恋爱关系”这几句话。三十六岁的克拉克•肯特有惊无险地度过了人生最重大的工作瓶颈期后迎来了全新的职业理想——在接下来的日子里，他将会致力于把他和他唯一的雇主之间被迫营造的恋爱关系尽早弄假成真，虽然“我要当上老板”对克拉克来说太过不切实际（他也压根没有这样的想法），但完成“我要上老板”这样的目标，他认为自己还是势在必得的

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2019年7月1日，以此记录。


End file.
